elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Hipotetyczna Zdrada
Hipotetyczna Zdrada – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Treść Hipotetyczna zdrada Sztuka w jednym akcie Anthil Morvir Osoby: Malvasian: mag bitewny, elf wysokiego rodu Inzoliah: magini bitewna, Dunmerka Dolcettus: uzdrowiciel, Cyrodiilianin Schiavas: barbarzyńca, Argonianin Duch Zbóje Miejsce akcji: Prastary Las Po podniesieniu kurtyny widzimy spowity mgłą kręty jak labirynt krajobraz legendarnego Prastarego Gaju w Puszczy Valen. Dookoła słyszymy wycie wilków. Zakrwawiona gadzia postać SCHIAVASA przebija się przez konary jednego z drzew i mierzy wzrokiem okolicę. SCHIAVAS: Droga wolna. INZOLIAH, piękna magini, schodzi z drzewa, podtrzymywana przez barbarzyńcę. W pobliżu słychać odgłosy kroków. SCHIAVAS wyjmuje swój miecz, a INZOLIAH szykuje się do rzucenia zaklęcia. Nic się nie pojawia. INZOLIAH: Krwawisz. Dolcetus powinien się tym zająć. SCHIAVAS: Jest wciąż wycieńczony od rzucania zaklęć w jaskiniach. Nic mi nie jest. Jeśli uda nam się z tego wydostać i nikt nie będzie potrzebował go bardziej ode mnie, wypiję ostatni eliksir leczenia. Gdzie jest Malvasian? MALVASIAN, elf wysokiego rodu, i DOLCETTUS, cyrodiiliański uzdrowiciel, wyłaniają się spośród gałęzi, trzymając między sobą ciężką skrzynię. Nieudolnie próbują zejść na dół, niosąc swój łup. MALVASIAN: Jestem tutaj, ale nie rozumiem, czemu to ja niosę ten ciężar. Zawsze sądziłem, że zaletą plądrowania lochów z wielkim barbarzyńcą jest to, że to on niesie cały łup. SCHIAVAS: Gdybym ja go niósł, miałbym zajęte ręce i nie mógłbym walczyć. Powiedz mi, czy nie mam racji, że żaden z was trzech nie ma już takich zapasów many, by się stąd wydostać przy życiu. Nie po tym, jak raziliście prądem i wysadzaliście w powietrze tych karzełów pod ziemią. DOLCETTUS: Karłów. SCHIAVAS: Nie martwcie się, nie zrobię tego, co myślicie, że zrobię. INZOLIAH (niewinnie): Cóż takiego? SCHIAVAS: Że zabiję was wszystkich I zabiorę sobie Ebonową Zbroję. Przyznajcie - myśleliście, że mam taki zamiar. DOLCETTUS: Cóż za przeokropna myśl. Nigdy nie myślałem, że ktokolwiek, nieważne jak nikczemny i zwyrodniały... INZOLIAH: Czemu nie? MALVASIAN: Potrzebuje tragarzy, jak sam powiedział. Nie może równocześnie nieść skrzyni i odpierać ataków mieszkańców Prastarego Gaju. DOLCETTUS: Na Stendarra, ze wszystkich podłych, przebiegłych, typowo argoniańskich... INZOLIAH: A czemu potrzebujesz mnie żywej? SCHIAVAS: Niezupełnie potrzebuję. Tyle tylko, że jesteś ładniejsza niż tamci dwaj, jak na gładkoskórą, oczywiście. A jeśli coś będzie nas gonić, może ciebie zaatakuje pierwsze. W pobliskich krzakach słychać jakiś hałas. SCHIAVAS: Idź sprawdzić, co to. INZOLIAH: To pewnie wilk. Pełno ich w tych lasach. Sam idź sprawdzić. SCHIAVAS: Masz wybór, Inzoliah. Idź, a może przeżyjesz. Zostań tu, a śmierć cię nie ominie. INZOLIAH zastanawia się i idzie w krzaki. SCHIAVAS (do MALVASIANA i DOLCETTUSA): Król Silvenaru sowicie zapłaci za Zbroję, a lepiej będzie podzielić zapłatę między trzech niż między czterech. INZOLIAH: Masz absolutną rację. Nagle INZOLIAH unosi się nad scenę. Półprzezroczysty DUCH wyłania się zza krzaka i pędzi na następną osobę, którą akurat jest SCHIAVAS. Barbarzyńca wrzeszczy i okłada DUCHA swym mieczem, a DUCH kieruje na niego wirujące podmuchy gazu. SCHIAVAS upada na ziemię. DUCH zwraca się ku nieszczęsnemu DOLCETTUSOWI i koncentruje na nim swój żarłoczny chłód. W tym czasie MALVASIAN ciska kulę ognia w DUCHA, który rozpływa się w mglistym powietrzu. INZOLIAH spływa na ziemię, podczas gdy MALVASIAN ogląda ciała DOLCETTUSA I SCHIAVASA, białe na twarzach od wycieńczającej mocy DUCHA. MALVASIAN: A jednak miałaś nieco many w zapasie. INZOLIAH: Ty też. Oni nie żyją? MALVASIAN wyciąga eliksir leczenia z plecaka DOLCETTUSA. MALVASIAN: Tak. Niestety, eliksir leczenia nie stłukł się, gdy Dolcettus upadał. Cóż, wygląda na to, że zostało nas tylko dwoje do podziału nagrody. INZOLIAH: Nie wydostaniemy się stąd bez wzajemnej pomocy, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Podniósłszy skrzynię, oboje zaczynają brnąć ostrożnie przez zarośla. Zatrzymują się od czasu do czasu, słysząc kroki i inne upiorne dźwięki. MALVASIAN: Muszę się upewnić, że rozumiem. Została ci odrobina many, więc postanowiłaś, że zużyjesz ją na to, by celem ducha stał się Schiavas, zmuszając mnie do zużycia większości mojego zapasu na zniszczenie tego stwora, bym nie był potężniejszy od ciebie. Myślenie pierwsza klasa. INZOLIAH: Dziękuję. To podpowiada logika. Czy masz jeszcze dość mocy na rzucanie jakichś zaklęć? MALVASIAN: Naturalnie. Doświadczony mag bojowy zawsze zna kilka pobocznych, lecz bardzo wydajnych zaklęć właśnie na taką chwilę. Zakładam, że i ty masz kilka asów w rękawie? INZOLIAH: Oczywiście, masz rację. Zatrzymują się na chwilę, słysząc przeraźliwy jęk przeszywający powietrze. Gdy dźwięk cichnie, ruszają powoli naprzód. INZOLIAH: Tak tylko dla rozrywki umysłowej zastanawiam się, jakie zaklęcie rzuciłbyś na mnie, gdyby udało się nam wydostać stąd bez dalszej walki. MALVASIAN: Mam nadzieję, że nie sugerujesz, że marzyłbym o zabiciu cię, by zachować skarb dla siebie. INZOLIAH: Oczywiście, że nie, ani ja nie zrobiłabym tego tobie. To tylko rozrywka umysłowa. MALVASIAN: W takim wypadku, wyłącznie dla rozrywki umysłowej, pewnie rzuciłbym na ciebie zaklęcie wysysania, by odebrać ci siły życiowe i uzdrowić siebie. W końcu na drodze stąd do Silvenaru grasują zbójcy, a ranny mag bojowy z cennym artefaktem byłby kuszącym celem. Głupio byłoby przeżyć w Prastarym Gaju tylko po to, by zginąć na otwartym terenie. INZOLIAH: Bardzo rozsądna odpowiedź. Jeśli chodzi o mnie - nie to, żebym kiedykolwiek miała to zrobić, ale sądzę, że prosty nagły ładunek elektryczny byłby nad podziw skuteczny. Zgadzam się co do niebezpieczeństwa ze strony zbójców, lecz nie zapominaj, że mamy też eliksir leczenia. Mogłabym z łatwością cię uśmiercić i uzdrowić się w pełni. MALVASIAN: Prawda to. Pozostaje tylko pytanie, czyje zaklęcie byłoby skuteczniejsze w takiej chwili. Gdyby nasze zaklęcia przeciwdziałały sobie nawzajem i ja wyssałbym twoją energię życiową tylko po to, by ulec trafieniu twoim piorunem, oboje moglibyśmy umrzeć. Albo bylibyśmy tak bliscy śmierci, że eliksir leczenia ledwo pomógłby tylko jednemu z nas. Jakąż ironią byłoby, gdyby dwoje magów bojowych ze skłonnością do intryg - nie mówię, że to my intrygujemy, tylko tak dla rozrywki umysłowej - znalazło się na krawędzi śmierci, kompletnie pozbawionych many, z jednym eliksirem leczenia na dwoje. Któż by go wtedy dostał? INZOLIAH: Logika podpowiada, że ten, który pierwszy by go wypił, czyli w tym przypadku ty, ponieważ trzymasz go w ręce. A co, gdyby jedno z nas zostało ranne, lecz nie zginęło? MALVASIAN: Logika podpowiada, że intrygancki mag wziąłby eliksir, pozostawiając poszkodowanego na łaskę żywiołów, jak sądzę. INZOLIAH: To brzmi całkiem rozsądnie. Przypuśćmy jednak, że magowie, chociaż bez wątpienia skłonni do intrygowania, mają pewną dozę szacunku do siebie. Być może w takim przypadku zwycięzca mógłby na przykład umieścić eliksir na drzewie obok swej poważnie rannej ofiary. Wtedy poszkodowany po odzyskaniu wystarczającej ilości many mógłby unieść się za pomocą lewitacji do gałęzi drzewa i zdobyć eliksir. Do tego czasu zwycięski mag odebrałby już nagrodę. Zatrzymują się na chwilę, słysząc coś w pobliskich krzakach. Ostrożnie wspinają się po gałęziach drzewa, by ominąć źródło dźwięku. MALVASIAN: Pojmuję, co mówisz, lecz wydaje mi się to nieco nienaturalne, by nasz hipotetyczny intrygancki mag darował życie swojej ofierze. INZOLIAH: Być może. Zaobserwowałam jednak, że wielu intryganckich magów uwielbia poczucie, że pokonali kogoś w walce i pozostawili tę osobę przy życiu, by żyła w upokorzeniu. MALVASIAN: Ci hipotetyczni intryganccy magowie bojowi wyglądają mi na ... (z podnieceniem) Światło słoneczne! Widzisz je? Oboje przedzierają się przez gałęzie i upadają na ziemię za krzakiem, więc nie widzimy ich już. Widzimy jednak migoczącą aureolę światła słonecznego. MALVASIAN (zza wysokiego krzaka): Udało nam się. INZOLIAH (również zza wysokiego krzaka): Zaiste. Następuje nagły wybuch energii elektrycznej i pojawia się wyjąca dziko poświata czerwonego światła, a następnie zapada cisza. Po chwili przerwy słyszymy, jak ktoś wchodzi na drzewo. To MALVASIAN umieszcza eliksir wysoko w konarach. Chichocząc, schodzi z powrotem na dół. Opada kurtyna. Epilog. Kurtyna unosi się, ukazując drogę do Silvenaru. Szajka zbójów otoczyła MALVASIANA, który ledwo może ustać, oparty na swoim kosturze. Zbóje z łatwością odbierają mu skrzynię. ZBÓJ 1: Co my tu mamy? Nie wiesz, że niebezpiecznie włóczyć się po drodze, będąc tak schorowany jak ty? Może pomożemy ci z tym ciężarem? MALVASIAN (słabo): Proszę... Zostawcie mnie... ZBÓJ 2: No dalej, czarodziejku, walcz z nami o skrzynię! MALVASIAN: Nie mogę... nie mam siły... Nagle nadlatuje INZOLIAH, ciskając z palców pioruny w kierunku bandytów, którzy oddalają się w pośpiechu. INZOLLAH osiada na ziemi i podnosi skrzynię. MALVASIAN upada, wydając ostatnie tchnienia. MALVASIAN: Hipotetycznie, co byłoby, gdyby... mag bojowy rzucił na innego zaklęcie, które nie zaszkodziłoby mu od razu, tylko... wyczerpywało jego siły życiowe i manę po kawałku, tak by nie wiedział o tym, lecz... czuł się na tyle pewnie, by nie skorzystać z eliksiru leczenia? INZOLIAH: Byłby to prawdziwie zdradziecki mag, czy też magini. MALVASIAN: A... tak hipotetycznie... czy to prawdopodobne, że ta magini pomogłaby swemu pokonanemu przeciwnikowi... by mogła cieszyć się z upokorzenia go... pozwalając mu żyć? INZOLIAH: Doświadczenie mówi mi, że hipotetycznie nie. Ta magini nie wygląda mi na głupca. INZOLIAH ciągnie skrzynię w kierunku Silvenaru, MALVASIAN dopełnia żywota na scenie, a my spuszczamy na to kurtynę. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki